its not you
by lilswimmer
Summary: im rubbish at summarys so here it goes: events bring joey back to the bay but she's not the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK apologies for Paradox not being updated. Have had serious technical issues. I couldn't be bothered to start it again because it never seemed as good. So thought I would start a new one.**_

_**Obviously I don't own any of the characters. Please review if you like it.**_

The waves washed up against the side of the boat, creating a peaceful calming mood. But it wasn't working it didn't ever work. Once maybe but not anymore, at first it had been anger that consumed her and now as the months turned into years it was the sadness and loneliness.

Realising that the rest of the crew would be back shortly she wiped her eyes, composed herself and headed back down below deck. Safely hiding the object in her hand back under her pillow case, she attempted to let it go completely but she just couldn't do it. Squeezing it tightly to her chest she finally managed to put it down on the bed just as her door creaked open.

"You missed one hell of a trip Jo" said her roommate, the woman kicked off her shoes and clambered onto her bed.

"I just didn't feel like it, that's all" Joey got up to leave,

"You haven't left the boat in months Jo, it's not healthy staying here cooped up, and you're obviously not winning your fight with the demons you're facing." Her roommate regretted it instantly she knew she had said too much.

"What would you know about problems?" And Joey slammed the door and walked up on deck, she decided that it might be wise to check her phone messages. Switching it on she was surprised by the amount of beeps that came through. Calling the voicemail number she listened to the messages.

She ignored the ones from Bret as soon as she heard his voice she would delete it, she did the same to Charlie's as well in the beginning, she finally got to a place in her head were she could contemplate listening to them but there had been no more. She always loved listening to Ruby's messages filling her in on all the gossip. She never replied or phoned them back, this is probably why eventually everyone but Aiden stopped calling.

"Hay Jo, so I am guessing that I won't get a reply like all the other messages and I can guess that you won't be coming but you know I still think of you as my best mate so I have to ask. Jo me and Nick are getting married on the 26th November, wait that's not it, Nick's pregnant and the baby is due mid December, Jo I want you at my wedding, and If you can come back as well we would love for you to be around for the birth or the christening. Because I'd love you to be godmother." Joey was trying to take it all in; she hadn't noticed that she now had company. "Anyway Jo, think about it, and if you could possibly call me back sometime so I don't feel like I have a personal relationship with your answer machine."

Joey sighed, she felt guilty for ignoring Aiden, she was happy that him and Nicola were getting married, after Aiden had told her of Bell's death she had worried about him and that was the last time they spoke. It was what snapped her out of her anger, Charlie was still alive they had broken up but she knew that she was still alive. Aiden hadn't had that choice Bell was taken from him and he had no choice in it but he hadn't run away he had stayed and rebuilt his life. And he seemed stronger for it.

As the tears came down her cheeks she felt a arm wrap around her pulling her into a strong bear like hug. And the smallest of kisses was place on her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it Joey?"

"Duncan I....I think I need to" the man stood took Joey's hand and led her to the mess hall; they sat talking over a cup of coffee. For the first time Joey told everything now including Aiden wanting her at the wedding.

Duncan, probably the oldest man on the boat had adopted Joey as a somewhat surrogate daughter, "I think we can safely say that you being on this boat isn't helping, you aren't getting over her, if anything I would say that you're ready to forgive her. I think Jo that you need to go back to the bay, be there for Aiden and then maybe you will solve your issues. You have nearly three months of leave built up. Take it, travel, and make your way back to the bay. You never know that you might be able to see Charlie and sort things out."

"I think I need to call Aiden back" Joey left the table, kissed Duncan on top of his head. "Thank you"

Holding her phone in her hand, Joey dialled Aiden's mobile number, "Joey hay" all apprehension of making the call was forgotten. "Hi look I'm sorry I stopped calling you back, it was just so hard, I'm sorry."

"No its fine, honestly. So are you calling me back about my last message? Shall I do a dumb roll to see whether your coming or not."

Joey laughed, " I'm coming Aiden, I have three months of leave so I will be around for your wedding and then I'll come back to the bay again for the birth and christening."

"Jo is you serious that are amazing." Then he fell silent. "Jo the thing is, with Roman gone and Ruby and Nick being so close. Charlie has kind of taken over the role of mother, for Nick. I guess it was bound to happen seeing what a good mother she is to Ruby. "There was the other bombshell that Joey had heard about over Voicemail. That had taken a long time to get over it. "So I guess what I'm saying is Charlie will be at the wedding as well, would you be alright with that." Joey was silent; she sighed deeply "I'll be fine with it."

"Are you sure Jo, that awesome? Can I ask you something?"

"I guess you're going to anyway,"

"Do you still love her Joey?"

Joey was silent; "no Aiden, I don't" surprisingly it felt so easy to let the lie slip from her mouth.

"Well I guess that will make things easier then."

"I have to go Aiden, but I'll call you when I start to make my way towards the bay."

It was all decided, Joey would leave the boat next time they made land and then start her way towards the bay in time for the wedding. She was going home.


	2. back to the bay

Joey's phone rang for the third time that day she didn't have to look down to see who it was, she knew it would be Aiden, there had been a bad storm and the boat had been set back nearly two weeks in schedule. She hadn't managed to get off the boat they had been stuck out at sea. It was now the day before the wedding and she would be cutting it fine to make it back in time.

Luckily there had been two hours between her trains getting in and the bus leaving so she was able to go and buy some new clothes for her trip to summer bay. She didn't want to return with the same outfit she had left with. She was successful now she had worked her way up on the trawler she was no longer a deck hand. Having had no reason to spend her money she was now quite well off for the first time in her life, so for the first time in her life she would dress in clothes that weren't hand me downs. Her wedding outfit was her own dress; the fact that she actually owned a dress was an impressive fact.

She had folded the clothes into her holdall, she had also brought herself some aviator sunglasses, ever since she was little she had always wanted a pair. Now she could afford them without seeing them as excessive.

Flipping up the phone she answered "Aiden, I told you yesterday I will be there on time."

"Look Jo I'm just worried that's all, you agreed to stand up the front with me and take Geoff's place that means you can't be sat on a bus!"

"look it's fine the bus is just pulling in, I brought my outfit. I'll sleep all night on the bus we get in to summer bay around 8. Plenty of time."

"ok, ok. I just wanted to make sure the bus had turned up. But Jo there was something else" Aiden's voice changed he sounded nervous.

"what is it?"

"I know there not serious, I've seen the way that they are together and I think it's probably just because I told her that you were coming back and what you said that you weren't interested"

Joey was gutted she couldn't believe Aiden had told Charlie that, it was something that had never been said. Aiden continued to speak "Jo it's just she is brining a date to the wedding."

"oh" was all Joey could manage.

"yer she started seeing mel a few weeks ago."

"wow she's seeing a woman and she's actually in the open about it that surprises me. It's fine, I'm happy for her. Look i have to get on the bus, I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't give him a chance to respond she hung up. Switched her phone off and dropped it to the bottom of her bag.

Joey sat on the bus looking at the couples with their arms wrapped round each other. She looked down at her ipod and remembered the day Charlie had given it back to her. She could lie all she wanted and try to pretend that she wasn't still madly in love with Charlie but the truth was, The only person she could ever possibly love was Charlie and that was never going to change. But she had lost her Chance, she knew Charlie would never be open about a relationship, specially a lesbian one unless it was serious. She would just have to deal with it. She turned her head towards the window for the rest of the journey she watched the scenery go past. As the daylight faded she closed her eyes and dreamt the same dream she had every night. That she was wrapping her arms around Charlie and kissing the small of her neck.

Charlie snuggled into the arm that was wrapped around her, she smiled as lips pressed softly against her neck. For a moment she felt happy she could forget everything. She could believe that she was in a different time and place. And then the softest good morning met her ears. She was brought right back to reality, it wasn't Joey who was holding her it was Kim. It just wasn't the same.

Charlie rolled over to face her new girlfriend, the woman was stunning she really was but she just wasn't Joey, her nose didn't wrinkle when she yawned. she could never even come close, but Joey apparently wasn't interested in her anymore, so why shouldn't she try and move on.

Kim lent in and kissed Charlie, it had only been a couple of weeks since Charlie had finally said yes to going out on a date but she knew already that she could easily fall in love with the police woman, but she felt that Charlie seemed disappointed when she realised that the kisses came from her lips rather than somebody else's, things might change in time.

"Charlie we need to start getting ready for the wedding" Kim said with another kiss.

"a few more minutes, I don't want to get up." Charlie tried to hide under the covers.

"No, now. I don't get it C" Chalrie shuddered she hated it when Kim called her that. "You were so excited about this wedding and that's was all you could talk about and then it's like the closer it comes to the big day the more you hate the idea of it"

Charlie knew that this was true ever since Aiden told her Joey was coming back she dreaded the idea of the wedding. How was she meant to be in the same room with Joey after everything that had happened. "No I want to go honestly, I don't know what's the matter."

The look on Kim's face changed, she knew she shouldn't say what was about to come out from her mouth but she couldn't help it she had to know. Charlie had climbed out of bed and was walking towards the en-suit "I heard someone called Joey's coming back maybe that's the reason why?"

Charlie froze at hearing the name. Kim shouldn't say it, Joey's name shouldn't be said in that tone. It was stupid but that's how she felt.

"I'm right aren't I its because of Joey"

"I'm with you Kim, Joey moved on. I moved on were history maybe I am a little apprehensive about seeing her but only because I hurt her so badly. I'm with you" Charlie didn't even look back she couldn't, her eyes had started to water from finally letting her lips speak the truth that Joey had moved on.


	3. Outdressing the bride

Joey stepped of the bus and looked around she was back in Summer bay, she honestly thought she would never be back in this coastal town but here she was, she could see the diner and couldn't help but smile as she remembered Leah's famous cooking. She didn't have time for more nostalgia because she was tightly wrapped in a giant bear hug. Aiden wrapped his arms around Joey he hadn't seen her in ages but his best friend had only changed slightly he could still spot her a mile off.

"Ok then Joey let me get a look at you" he spun her around "Wow, you look stunning, and alot better dressed" he laughed.

Joey slapped his arm, "Nice to see you to their Aiden, and what was wrong with how I used to dress"

The goofy grin that had now covered Aiden's face made Joey instantly forgive his rudeness, but she would let him work his way out the hole he had got himself into. "nothing. I'm just saying that skinny jeans and a tight fitting strap top are a lot better than baggy shorts, t-shirt and a beanie."

She laughed "ok I forgive you seen as you are getting married in four hours, but you can carry my bag as a apology" Aiden bowed and picked up the duffel bag, linked arms with Joey and headed back to his to get ready. Catching up on everything that had happened in the last year and a half, they didn't stop talking the whole way home.

Aiden and Joey climbed out the car, the whole journey they had tried to struggle with their outfits, Aiden was in a white linen suit and white shirt. Joey with her tanned and extremely toned body had a cream dress with a slit that travelled up her thigh, she hadn't ventured for high heels but delicate flip flops instead. Her make-up was natural but highlighted her now very slim face, Aiden couldn't believe how much older she looked. No more baby faced Jo, and her hair he kept staring at it so long and with curls flowing through it. He couldn't believe the difference.

As they were walking down the aisle to their places he couldn't help but let out the witty comment he had thought of the moment he saw Joey come down the stairs "it's a good job Charlie's dating a Dr, she's going to have a heart attack when she see's you"

"Charlie's with a Dr?"

"for someone who's not interested in Charlie you seem to be concerned about her new dating habits."

"Just curious" Joey walked away to go and chat to the minister that everything would be ready and running on time.

Charlie was with a Dr, how could she compete with that, she didn't even have a house, this Dr probably had holiday homes. Looks like she had blown her chance. Why did she have to tell Aiden she wasn't interested, Charlie might have still been single.

She could see the guests started to fill up the seats, she tried to discreetly look to see if she could find Charlie but there was no sign. She spotted Irene and Leah, Martha waved as soon as she spotted her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Aiden fidgeting with his suit jacket and decided it would be best to stop looking for Charlie and go calm his nerves.

Kim parked the car, almost abandoning it at the side of the road. "I'm not going to get a ticket am I C?" Charlie shuddered again,

"Kim practically every cop in summer bay is at the wedding, I think you should be ok." Charlie began to walk off and left her girlfriend debating over the car, "hurry up were late"

They hurried down the path and followed the signs to the gardens were the chairs and a altar had been set up, it looked beautiful, the altar was in the shade of a beautiful blossom tree so Nic wouldn't get to hot, Charlie spotted to seats near the back and headed towards them. About to sit down she stopped as Joey rounded the corner, Charlie couldn't breathe at site that met her eyes. For the first time she had seen Joey. She was stunning, her extremely tanned body was a lot slimmer than it had been when she left, she had a athletic build about her, her hair was gorgeous Charlie just wanted to go and run her fingers threw it, but the most breath taking of all was Joey in a dress, a cream dress that left nothing to the imagination, it hugged her tight and your eye's followed up the slit to Joey's thigh. Charlie couldn't help but let out a little moan, and couldn't get rid of the thought that she hoped Joey would have worn a dress like that should they have got married.

Martha was sat at the end of the aisle opposite Charlie, she couldn't help but notice the effect that Joey was having on Charlie from this distance, "she looks good doesn't she"

Without thinking Charlie replied "I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life"

Martha smiled, she knew Charlie still loved Joey, it was obvious to everyone but her and the annoying Kim, who happened to arrive at that very moment. Kim saw Charlie just stood there transfixed by something that she had seen, it didn't take a genius to work out that this person would be Joey. Kim had heard Charlie's comment and it hurt but she decided to brush it aside.

"Aww thank's C, you look pretty good yourself" Charlie and Martha both looked at each other, Martha couldn't help but cringe. A reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. She knew all her friends and Ruby couldn't stand Kim, Aiden had made it pretty obvious by stating that she would be better off dating Angelo.

They took their seats just as the music started, Nicole walked down the aisle. She had a free flowing silver dress and a bouquet of small that rested just above the baby bump. Her arm was linked with Miles who was filling in for Roman, as they walked down the aisle Aiden turned to face them, Joey did so as well and it was then that she caught site of Charlie, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading to her lips. Charlie was easily the most beautiful woman there, out shinning Nic easily which was probably a little harsh of her to think.

Ruby walked down the aisle in her silver bridesmaid dress, she spotted her mother and Joey eyes locked upon each other, as she got to the alter she couldn't resist but to tease Joey "Jo stop drawling over my mother, and close your mouth were at a wedding." Joey looked shocked at how obvious she had been but the spotted the smile on Ruby's faced and realised she had just been caught out.

Eventually the wedding drew to a close and the bride and groom walked back down the aisle hand in hand, and headed towards the house were the main reception would be held. Charlie couldn't tell you how long the wedding had lasted for or even what was said, she had been unable to take her eyes off Joey.

Joey had taken her seat which meant she could no longer see Charlie, but she always had a sixth sense she knew when Charlie was near or would be looking at her, she knew Charlie hadn't taken her eyes off her the whole ceremony. Maybe there was still a chance for them?

Charlie stood about to walk into the main reception she felt Kim grab her hand, she attempted to slip hers out of it but the grip was to tight, another thing that annoyed her about the woman. As they followed everyone else in through the patio doors Kim's handbag started to vibrate, her pager was going crazy against the lipstick in her bag, taking it out she saw 911 from the hospital.

"Charlie I'm really sorry I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"It's fine don't rush" Charlie felt instantly relieved as Kim dashed out the door.

"Charlie if you feel relieved that your girlfriend has just run out on you then don't you think its the wrong woman for you" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her daughters ability to always be right.

"It wasn't like that Rubes"

"It sure did look that way to me"

"so who is my right woman then"

"she's at the bar currently being welcomed back to the bay with one of Irene's suck the life out of you hugs." Charlie spun round her eyes finding Joey straight away "maybe you should go and rescue her?"


	4. a toast to bad timing

Charlie decided that Ruby was right she needed to go and speak to Joey and rescuing her would be the perfect opportunity, she started to approach the bar where everyone was gathered speaking to Joey. She couldn't help but smile at the change she saw before her before she left Joey would have hated all the attention she was getting. Now she seemed so confident stood there with everyone.

Aiden stood on his chair and tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention "If you could all find your seats it's time for the speeches and dinner"

Joey instantly left the group she had been stood with, she really wasn't enjoying the bombardment of questions. She had missed everyone but the one person she wanted to see and speak to she couldn't find because they were in the way. She got to the head table and sat next to Aiden.

"sorry Jo" he whispered, she looked blankly at him. "I saw the group around you so decided to rescue you from them, but I didn't see till everyone started to move I think Charlie was going to try and do the same thing."

"she was probably just getting a drink for her girlfriend" Joey said a little to bluntly for someone who didn't seem to care who Charlie was dating.

"Didn't you hear, Kim got called into work. Charlie's flying solo." Joey couldn't help but smile.

The crowd started to call for a speech, Aiden grumbled a little and then stood, he began talking to their group of friends, he thanked them for coming and told everyone how happy he was to be wit Nic and how he couldn't wait for his child to be born. He then said the words Joey had been dreading to hear. "I will now pass you over to my best-man, well in this case best-woman. Joey."

Joey stood she had been planning on what to say, but she felt that having seen Aiden again it didn't really do him justice.

"thank you Aiden, I know traditionally that this is meant to be the speech were you deliver embarrassing facts about the groom and then wish them a happy life together, but apart from the fact that he cried his eyes out at Million Dollar Baby, and is scared of the seal down on the wharf I don't really have anything else to say about him that's embarrassing." People were still laughing at the seal part, Aiden had began to blush "I haven't been here for him they way that I should have been. He used to call me and leave a voicemail every week filling me in on what was going on in the bay, sometime I could swear my best friend was the next Colleen Smart in training, sorry Mrs Smart." Everyone laughed again, Charlie just sat there beaming she was so proud of Joey, "Aiden and Nic have always been close, ever since she moved to the bay but after Belle died from what Aiden said it was Nic that put him back together she saved him and turned him from the Neanderthal that would hit anything in site into the kind and caring guy that we all love."

Aiden let out a little "oi" at the Neanderthal comment.

"this couple have been through a lot and it took them to be locked up in a police sell for them to realise that they loved each other, but I know that the strength with which they have dealt with everything only shows how much they care for one another and how much they will love their beautiful little baby when it arrives. I want to thank you Nic for saving my best friend and I know that Aiden will make you happy and I can't think of a couple that deserve to be as madly in love as you two, so please everyone raise your glasses and make a toast to Aiden and Nicole"

"Aiden and Nicole" everyone said. Joey was finally able to sit back down, Aiden smiled at her, then pulled her into a hug. Nicole leant behind Aiden and thanked Joey for what she had said.

Joey took a large gulp of her wine, that was possibly one of the hardest things she had done specially with Charlie sat in the audience. She had tried to avoid those eyes the entire speech but couldn't help but find her way back to them.

Everybody sat and ate their meals; the room was filled with the noise of everyone having a good time. Charlie had positioned her chair so that she could see Joey out the corner of her eye she wanted a opportunity to speak to her. A few minutes later she saw Joey stand up and make her way to the end of the head table; Charlie watched where she was going.

Joey needed some fresh air, she felt so claustrophobic stuck inside the room with everyone and she had possibly taken a too big a mouthful of wine and needed to clear her head. It also didn't help that every time she looked at Charlie in that dress she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Charlie followed Joey outside; she managed to slip away thinking that nobody had noticed, except Aiden and Nic who both smiled to each other. Charlie stood in the door way watching as Joey passed around outside, she couldn't help but drink in her figure she looked stunning; in the light of the dusk sky Joey stood out and looked even more gorgeous. Charlie wracked her brain trying to think of something to say.

Joey could feel Charlie looking at her, for months she had thought about what she would say to Charlie if she ever saw her again, but now as she turned to face the woman who had hurt her so badly but she still loved she couldn't think of anything but "hi"

Charlie smiled a little nervously "Hi to you to"

Joey was still mentally kicking herself for the opening, as Charlie closed the gap between them. They were close enough now that she could smell the perfume on Charlie's skin. She had tried a hundred times to replicate that smell but it never smelt the same as on Charlie.

"I guess seen as we started with hi, we should continue with the pleasantries of how have you been?"

Joey shook her head a little " no, I think we need to skip that one, next is me telling you how you took my breathe away when I first saw you walk in with that dress on."

Charlie smiled and closed the gap even further, after everything she had thought that Joey would hate her least of all start paying her compliments. "I'm sorry but I'm not the one who is easily the most beautiful woman here. Joey you look stunning in that dress. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you"

Joey laughed remembering what Aiden had said "well it's a good job your dating a Dr then isn't it." Charlie looked hurt at this. Joey had meant to ruin the moment between them it just sort of slipped out. "sorry Aiden said exactly the same thing earlier, I didn't mean it as sarcastic as it sounded"

"No your right though, I'm sorry Joey."

"let's just change the subject yer," Joey wanted to run her hand down Charlie's arm but she knew that if she made any sort of physical contact that she wouldn't be able to stop. This small distance between them was killing her.

"your speech was brilliant, I missed your sense of humour." Charlie tried to smile, but the fact that she missed Joey was surfacing to much.

"Thanks, I think it went ok? It was probably the second hardest thing I have ever had to do,"

As Charlie was about to respond they heard the announcement from the reception asking for Joey to return to the dance floor as they were ready for the first dance. As Joey went to walk in Charlie called after her. "What was the first thing? She knew that it would probably be reporting Robbo, but she was curious.

Joey turned to face her, her face was serious. There was no smile, no form of happiness only sadness. "Leaving you" and Joey left Charlie stood there stunned.


	5. she'l tear the heart right out of me

Charlie snapped out of her daze, and followed Joey. "what do you mean, leaving me was the hardest thing? You hated me! It should have been easy"

Joey stopped dead in her tracks. "hated you? Charlie I was madly in love with you, it was hurting but I never stopped loving you."

"you didn't hate me? I'm sorry Joey It was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life." Tears fell from Charlies eyes. Streaking mascara as they went. "Do you still love me?"

"What does it matter Charlie your with Kim!"

"Joey do you still love me?" Joey tried to look down, or to look away. Anywhere but into Charlie's crying eyes the site broke Joey's heart.

" I can't do this now Charlie, it's Aiden's wedding"

"Joey do you still love me that's all I want to know"

"Yes, yes ok Charlie I love you and I never stopped loving you. Being apart from you has practically killed me." Joey left and walked onto the dance floor, Charlie wiped her eyes and followed.

They got their just in time for the DJ to announce the first song, Aiden and Nic took to the dance floor. As the music began to play, they softly rocked back and forth in each others arms.

Charlie took the opportunity to stand close to Joey, she stood so close that Joeys shoulder was resting against her chest, Charlie noted the softest of moans come from Joey's lips.

_Dont get me wrong I cannot wiat for you to come home  
For now youre not here and I'm not there. Its like were on our own  
To figure it out consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead find a place to land  
_

The DJ called for the best woman and the bridesmaid's to take teh floor with their partners, Joey didn't know about this and felt a sudden panic at being there alone. She would kill Aiden later for him forgetting to tell her that fact. She looked down and saw Charlie intertwining their fingers it felt right and yet Charlie was with kim. So it was wrong, so wrong. Charlie walked them onto the dance floor, her heart hammering in her chest.

_This is gonna break me clean in two  
This is gonna bring me close to you  
She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed  
She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed_

Charlie and Joey stood face to face, it was like everyone else in the room faded away into nothingness it was only them. Charlie slipped her hand out of Joey's and places her arms resting on Joey's shoulders. Joey let her hands slip round Charlie's small waist and rests them on the small of her back. "I still love you Joey" Charlie whispered into Joey's ear and sealed it with the smallest of kisses in the nape of the her neck. Charlie then rested her head so that her and Joey were cheek to cheek.

_Its all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I we go from it to when  
Your side and mine are both behind its indication  
This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

Joey pulled Charlie closer and held on tight, drinking in the feel of Charlie in her arms she never wanted this to stop. She let her hand wander up and down Charlie's back delighting in the soft groans she managed to elicit from Charlie.

_She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed  
She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed_

Every know and the n Joey would place a small kiss at Charlie's temple and Charlie would place one upon Joey's shoulder.

_This is gonna bring me to my knees  
I just wanna hold you close to me  
_

Charlie turned her head so that it would rest upon the side of Joey's forehead, but Joey turned her's at the same time planning to place another delicate kiss on Charlie's cheek

_She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed_

Their lips brushed softly against each other but didn't make contact, Joey moved her head slightly so that she could see Charlie's face, they were so close she began to lean her head down so that she could make full contact with Charlie's lips

_She is everything I need that i never knew i wanted  
She is everything i want that i never knew i needed_

Just as Charlie was moving her lips up to meet Joeys she felt a hand on her shoulder "thanks for keeping my girlfriend occupied" Charlie felt herself being pulled out of Joey's arms. The song carried on playing but Joey and Charlie could no longer hear the words, their moment had been ruined. Joey felt crushed as Kim took hold of Charlie's hand and almost dragged her away from Joey.  
Joey stood their not knowing what to do, eventually watching Kim wrap her arms round the stiff and _uncooperative Charlie grew to much and she made her way to the bar. _

Charlie let the tears fall whilst she was being held by Kim, it felt so wrong but she couldn't dump her there and tehn because she knew the woman would make a scene, she couldn't do that to Aiden and Nic, who had become like a extension of her family. One minute she had been dealing with the issue's of one teenager then the next thing two more seemed to have accumulated into her life. But she wasn't complaining with the exception of Joey being missing it was a family.

_Its all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I we go from it to when  
Your side and mine are both behind its indication  
This is gonna bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me_

Joey knocked back her second double, the stupid song was true, Charlie had knocked the heart right out of her. Again.


	6. the wrong buckton

Joey took another shot, her head started to spin. She looked over at where Charlie and Kim had been dancing they were no longer there. She guessed that they had probably gone home, that they would be sleeping together. She found herself getting annoyed Charlie had literally just told her that she still loved her and then she went off to go and get laid by Kim, what a brilliant wedding this was.

Joey got up off the stool and found herself unable to see straight in the spinning room, she really was such a light weight, as she stumbled forward she felt hands take hold of her arm to steady her, she looked round and saw Ruby. How she wished it was the girl's mother who was taking her by the hand.

Ruby had seen Joey stumbling around; it didn't take a genius to guess that Charlie had managed to do something else to break Joey's heart. Ruby helped Joey through the remaining people and out the back entrance. She walked her along the beach and back to Aiden's house. Joey was silent all the way back, she only spoke when Ruby helped her into her bed. "You know Charlie told me she loved me tonight"

Ruby was shocked, Charlie hardly ever used the L word, "Joey I'm sure she does"

"why did she leave with Dr Kim then?"

"I don't know jo, I don't know what goes on in Charlie's head." She leant down kissed Joeys head and left her to sleep off the hangover that was bound to surface.

Charlie was dancing with Kim, she kept her body as far away as possible and kept pushing Kim's hand up from her bottom to her back. Kim leant forward and tried to kiss Charlie, Charlie instinctively pulled her head away, she looked towards Joey and saw her knocking back drink after drink.

She couldn't do it anymore less than twenty minutes ago she had held Joey in her arms and nearly been able to kiss her. She wanted to be able to follow through she wanted to kiss Joey. She wanted another chance.

"Kim can we go out side please" both woman walked out. Charlie turned to face Kim. She didn't understand why Kim looked so smug.

"ha did you see the supposed best man, she was getting absolutely bladdered, what did she think that you were dancing with her for anything other than pity. Its pathetic"

Charlie was furious how could Kim say that about Joey "Joey is the least pathetic person that I know, if anyones pathetic you are! Can't you tell that nobody actually likes you, yet you force yourself on them! I hate when you call me C and have told you yet you still do it, I didn't dance with Joey for pity I did it because I love her, I'm in love with her. You don't even come close to Joey. Sorry Kim it's over" Charlie stormed back inside she wanted to try and find Joey but it didn't matter where she looked she couldn't find her.

Guessing that maybe Joey had gone back to Aiden's she walked along the beach planning out what she would say to Joey. How she would tell her that she loved her. Arriving at the front door she began to knock and call for Joey, but there was no answer for ages Chalrie knocked and shouted but nobody came.

Joey had passed out, she slept soundly unaware that Charlie was down stairs ready to declare her love.


	7. arms around your love

Charlie was getting cold, she guessed that Joey had fallen asleep from all the alcohol she always was a light weight, Charlie slipped down the wall and leant against the front door. She decided to wait it out, eventually Joey had to leave the house and she planned to be their waiting. Sleep soon consumed her.

Joey stirred the light was hurting her eyes, she tried to block it out. but she couldn't get back to sleep. The more she tried to move and get back to sleep the more her head hurt, and the more that she contemplated the reason for her alcoholic consumption . Charlie, it always came back to Charlie. Joey sat up and grumbled at how much it hurt. She began to formulate a plan.

Joey began to pick some stuff up out of the laundry basket, and pushed them into her bag. She grabbed her sunglasses and the door key that Aiden had given her, she quickly counted the amount of money she had, her plan all depended on the cash in her pocket.

She pushed the backdoor shut locking it and then leaving the house through the back gate. Aiden hadn't had a spare front door key but didn't want Joey to feel restricted about her comings and goings so have gave her the key to the back door and gate. Slipped her sunglasses on feeling the instant relief from the glare of the sun, and made her way towards the bus stop.

She had ten minutes to wait for the bus, as she sat by the side of the road she spotted a police car driving towards her. She prayed that it wasn't Charlie. She didn't think her prayer had been answered as the car slowed to a stop in front of her and the window wound down.

Georgina leant out the window "how's the hangover Joey?"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Charlie in the car, her actions didn't go unnoticed by George. "It's getting better thanks,"  
"Jo you heading to town? I got to head back to the station you want a lift? I promise that I won't mention Charlie and your romantic dance or your severe alcohol intake"

Joey laughed "well in that case how could I turn you down"

George couldn't help but check Joey out, why the hell would Charlie give up Joey. They drove in almost near silence broken only by Joey asking how things were in George's life.

"where about's am i dropping you Jo?"

"The used car dealership please"

"Ooo getting some wheels are we Joey"

"not as flash as your's, and I'm thinking there are only going to be two of them"

"oh get you a biker chick, one of Charlie's favourite things" with the mention of Charlie, joey got out the car and walked away without even a thankyou. Georgina kicked herself why did she always have to try and play match maker. She watched Joey go and headed off towards the station.

Charlie slept soundly against the front door to Aiden's house completely unawares that it was now empty.

Joey checked out the limited choice of bikes, she found one that was just like that her dad used to own. She turned the engine over and gave it a rev all under the critical eye of the sales man who had originally tried to force a Nissan Micra on her. Deciding it was the bike for her she quickly paid cash, strapping her bag onto the back of it. She started the engine and shakily drove out the car lot.

Georgina was seriously pissed off she had jsut got back to the station and then there had been another call out, exactly where she had just been apparently a homeless person needed moving on from the new housing development.

Charlie stirred, she was hungry and desperate for the toilet, she was blocking the door and there was no way that Joey had managed to get passed her without her knowing. She just had to continue to wait. She closed her eyes but only for a moment a she heard a police car's siren go off for a brief second. She lifted her head and saw Georgina step out the car.

"Boss what are you doing here? We had reports of a tramp" George held out her hand and pulled Charlie to her feet.

"I broke up with Kim, and Ive been out here all night waiting for Joey. Theres no tramp, i guess it was me." George went to make a sarcastic comment but she decided Charlie didn't really seem in the right frame of mind for that.

"Charlie Joey's not here, I dropped her into town earlier."

"What? You mean she just climbed over me or something?"

"No she said something about Aiden treating her like a dirty secret with a backdoor key, she wouldn't have seen you"

"Shit!!" Charlie punched the wall in frustration "shit, shit shit. What do I do George?"

"You chase after her Charlie like you should have done the first time you idiot. Now get your tramp arse in the car" George hit the sirens and they sped back to the dealership to see if they were in time to stop Joey. It wouldn't matter how fast they drove Joey had already left and would only come back when Aiden called to say the baby was on the way.

Charlie slumped back in the car after having talked to sales man, she let Georgie drive her home, they sat in silence. Charlie walked into her apartment and turned her ipod on, pouring herself a drink she slipped the picture of Joey out from the draw. Laid on her bed and let herself fall asleep.

With his arms around your love  
Oh no, here comes the pain that you can't ignore

With his arms around your girl  
He'll do all of the things you didn't do before  
You had every chance, but you closed the door

Now you're just gonna have to take it  
('Cause if you didn't know)  
She's gonna make you pay for it  
(At a price you can't afford)  
You're just gonna have to take it

With his arms around your love

Oh, yeah

Pretend that you don't mind  
But you know everything that you left behind

And it would have been alright  
If you'd gave half of the praise that you held inside  
You thought she'd hang around for the ride

Now you're just gonna have to take it  
('Cause if you didn't know)  
She's gonna make you pay for it  
(At a price you can't afford)  
You're just gonna have to take it

With his arms around your love

Coming clean feels so dangerous  
Just a little bit would have been enough  
But you never said all the words caught in your head

As if your heart was dead  
Well now its surely bled and broken up

And it would have been alright  
If you'd gave half of the praise that you held inside  
You thought she'd hang around for the ride

Now you're just gonna have to take it  
('Cause if you didn't know)  
She's gonna make you pay for it  
(At a price you can't afford)  
You're just gonna have to take it

With his arms around your love


	8. flood waters

Joey opened the throttle she sped down the open road, the sun was on her back and she accelerated through the bends in the road. She had no idea where she was going only the half a tank of petrol would decide that. She would stop only when fully necessary, and she was sure that Charlie would be nowhere near her.

Two days passed and nobody had heard anything from Joey, Charlie had attempted to call her left voicemails and texts but she never received a reply she had wondered if Joey had changed her number, that would be better than the thought that she had blown it for good and Joey was ignoring her.

Aiden and Nic returned from their honeymoon, neither were surprised to find Joey gone she had told them she wouldn't be sticking around but last time they had seen her she was dancing with Charlie.

"well I guess the whole back together thing didn't work" Aiden grumbled

"What do you expect Charlie is with Kim, maybe she wanted to do things right. Like not cheat and have an affair this time"

"Oh come on you can't judge her, she was a drunken mess deciding that she was probably gay and Hugo isn't a saint." At the mention of Hugo everything went quiet; he had become someone who should not or never be mentioned.

Aiden flicked out his phone and dialled Joey's number; she picked up straight away "afternoon Josephine how are you?"

"Is Nic in labour?"

Aiden laughed down the phone "no nothing yet Jo, just wondering where you are, what happened with Chalrie? Why you took off?"

"Oh so just a few things then," Aiden made himself comfortable " firstly im in some little fishing village, not really doing anything special just relaxing and getting a suntan. She said she loved me"

"what Charlie told you that, the same Charlie that never tells anyone how she feels Joey thats massive. Why aren't you with her, wait is she there with you now?"

"It was massive at the time but then the stupid I'm Kim came in and whisked her away, and I get a little bit too drunk and was helped home"

"Oh nice one Joey, why didn't you force Charlie to make a choice and bit of a lesbian cat fight between you and kim would have spiced things up a bit."

"oh sod off." They both laughed " I left the next morning brought a bike and haven't stopped riding since."

"so you didn't speak to Charlie you just left?"

"Nope no speaking just leaving, in a police car actually, georgie gave me a lift."

"oh so you have moved on to the other fit female police officer"

"bye Aiden, call me when Nic goes into labour" she hung up on him, why did everyone always have to bring Charlie up or why did people find it important to get involved. Ok so the unemotional Charlie had actually shown some emotion and told Joey that she loved her. But then she had changed and gone back to stone cold Charlie and left with her girlfriend. The more Joey tried to analyse it the harder it became to justify Charlies actions.

Charlie had said that she loved her that was for certain.

Charlie at the time was at a wedding.

Charlie was with Kim

Maybe it was just wishful thinking but maybe Charlie did love her, maybe she was going to break up with Kim but because they were at the reception she hadn't wanted to cause a scene by breaking up with Kim then and there. She had to believe that that was what happened.

Joey text Aiden to say that she was coming home early.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, it had been raining for the last hour but Joey decided it was still light enough for her to ride. Putting her helmet on she strapped her bag upon the back and headed back the way she came.

As she was driving it started getting worse, the rain was falling harder and harder. The road was slippery and if she was honest she was getting a little bit scared, she had passed the last town there was nowhere else to stop other than summer bay. She had to keep going.

Aiden was worried he had received Joey's text and then it was like the heavens opened, he kept trying to ring her but there was no cell service. He couldn't even go out and look for her. He couldn't leave nic.

The lightening highlighted the road ahead as Joey entered summer bay, the lightening had hit a tree, Joey accelerated to get passed the falling branches and the sparks. As she accelerated she hit surface water the front wheel lost grip. Joey couldn't keep control, she felt the bike falling to one side the wheels skidding from under her.

Joey's knee hit the road first, her leg was trapped under the bike. Joey was dragged across the road, she screamed as the pain spread from her knee all the way up to her shoulder. Eventually after what seemed like a eternity the bike stopped and everything was still. The rain was drowning her she couldn't get her breathe because the rain was falling constantly in her mouth.

Joey tilted her head, she blew some of the water from her mouth, letting out another groan at the pain that caused Joey tried to lift the bike from her. But she couldn't get it off her, she attempted to get her free arm moving, she tried to reach to her bag, grasping at the zip pocket at the back she managed to slip her phone out.

She pressed in the first number that came to the top of her head. As soon as she heard the beep to say that the call had been accepted Joey spoke " help, I need help, outside the bait shop, please"


	9. a rising pain

The moment the phone went dead a frantic search for torches and blankets ensued, the first aid kit was also grabbed with hesitation, a prayer was said that it would not be needed or its limited supply would be enough.

Running to the car was a task within its self, the rain was coming down so hard it was near impossible to past your fingers, reaching the car and wiping away the water from her face she headed out into the rain, driving towards teh bait shop. Her windscreen wipers were on maximum she had the lights switched to full beam but she could still hardly see anything.

The water was deep the closer she got to the bait shop and Joey the deeper it seemed to get, in some places it started to seep through the door.

Joey lay still trapped under the bike the water was so deep she had to keep straining her neck upwards so that she could take a breath. She had called Charlie she just went into autopilot, when she needed saving Charlie was the one who did it. She attempted again to push the bike off her, but ended up crying out in pain.

Charlie pulled the car up to the road by the Bait shop, she realised that there was no way that her little car would be able to go any further, she grabbed the flash light from her boot and started to head down the track.

Shinning the flash light in arcs left to right so she wouldn't miss anything, she was so focused on finding Joey that she didn't look to see where her foot was going, the mud gave way and she ended up skidding, she couldn't keep her balance and slipped over landing face down in the mud. Groaning from the pain she felt in her ankle she pulled herself up, shining the light on it she gave it a quick check at best just a bruise at worse a sprain. Nothing that was serious or stop her from finding Joey she pulled herself up. Attempting to put her weight on it she was surprised by the pain that shot up her leg. Stepping forward she was careful that she kept her weight on the good foot, she built up a steady rhythm and continued to look for Joey.

"Joey" she repeatedly called but nothing was said in reply.

She walked a little further and the light picked up on something, Charlie managed to make out the shape of a helmet she rushed closer but there was nothing else. No Joey. She cried out even louder "JOEY!!"

Joey was lifting her head slightly grasping for breathe, her ear broke the surface of the water and she heard Charlie, she heard her calling for her. Straining so that she was as far out of teh water as possible she called back "Charlie, I'm here!" and with her good arm she hit the bike.

Charlie heard and ran towards the noise, she forgot about her own pain she just wanted to save Joey. She shone the light around and spotted the motor bike and then she spotted Joey underneath the bike gasping for air. Charlie headed straight to the bike she didn't check on Joey her priority was to get the bike off her straight away. She manoeuvred herself to the side of the bike, she grasped through the muddy water to the front wheel, the rain was still hammering around her, the water was pulling at her ankles, it was flowing fast from down the hill, she needed to get Joey out quick. Bending down she pulled the bike up. Joey cried out in pain, Charlie did as well at the weight of the bike and it causing her to put pressure on her throbbing ankle. She pushed the bike off to the side, as she was lifting she could see Joey slither out from under it, once she knew that Joey was clear she dropped the bike, water splashed up around her.

Joey hadn't moved after pulling herself free, she lay there her body trembling with cold and pain. Charlie wanted to hold her and kiss her right there and then and tell her how much she loved her but as she was about to bend down to her she noticed how high the water had suddenly risen, the bank must have broke because water was up to her shins, Joey was about to be fully submerged.

Charlie bent down she scooped the back of Joey's head up, slipping her hand underneath her head and legs she tried as carefully as she could to life Joey. "Ahhhh" Joey cried, she knew Charlie had to lift her but the pain was unbearable. Charlie kissed the side of Joeys head "I'm sorry I have to" Charlie began to walk forward the water pulling around her feet, her ankle hurting enough to make her feel sick. It was hard going the mud was slipping from under her. She couldn't slip, Joey in her arms it was too big a risk.

The rain was falling much harder now, the lightening was crashing through the sky. It was far too dangerous to attempt to drive, the water was to deep anyway. A plan formulated in Charlie's mind the closest building to her was the Bait shop, she would have to brake in and try to do waht she could for Joey until she had a chance to get her to hospital.

She stumbled forwards approaching the door, she set Joey down against the wall, propping her up. "Jo i'll be back in a minute ok,"

Joey didn't reply she was shivering too much; she attempted to give a small smile but couldn't manage it. Charlie left and walked round the side of the building, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her hand, and she punched through the window, thinking Alf was going to kill her. She pushed against the latch and opened the window. She pulled herself inside threw it, landing on her ankle she screamed out; Joey looked toward where the noise had come from wishing that she could help Charlie. Charlie limped towards the door, she turned the bolt. Now she just had to get Joey inside. Lifting her was out the option now she could hardly walk but she had to try.


	10. shadows

You live with a halo round your head,

This time your leaving.

This place where the walls are painted red,

Freedom is what you need.

But if the world should ever fall apart around you,

And if your lost and barely breathing,

I will find you,

And carry you back home.

I won't forsake the only love I ever known,

When your out there on your own.

Dark clouds they surround you in the sky,

Rain falls when your sleeping.

When your past the point of no return.

I will take away the hurt.

And if the world should ever fall apart around you,

And if your lost and barely breathing,

I will find you,

And carry you back home.

I won't forsake the only love I ever known,

When your out there.....

And I will wait,

However long it takes,

Til you realize what you have been searching for,

Was right here all along.

Eh...yea.....

When you lost the only light you had to guide you,

And your cold and barely breathing,

I will find you.

And carry you back home,

I won't forsake the only love I ever known,

When your out there on your own.

And if the world should ever fall apart around you,

And if your lost and barely breathing,

I will find you,

And carry you back home.

I won't forsake the only love I ever known,

When your out there on your....

When your out there on your own

Charlie lowered Joey into the office chair whilst she set about trying to make a comfortable and secure space, she collected some tourist t-shirts for them to change into, blankets and some bags. She stuffed some of the blankets inside the bags to make temporary cushions. She grabbed a little campfire stove and small gas bottle. In the store room she laid down the blanket, and the bags. Set the campfire alight and went to fetch Joey. She could hear that outside the wind had picked up, it was whipping through the smashed window she had crawled through.

"Joey we need to get into the store room, I can't carry you anymore you need to help me ok" Joey nodded, she wrapped her good arm around Charlie and put her weight on the leg that didn't hurt too much. The pair limped their way into the store room and closed the door.

Joey couldn't help but deny that the room was actually looking quite romantic it the hallowing flame of the camp stove. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh, Charlie knew what was going through Joeys mind even after all the time apart she still knew her. "it wasn't intentional"

"yer of course it wasn't" Joey let out as Charlie set her down.

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes dripping wet and in the shadows of the room the woman had never looked so sexy, she couldn't deny it it was a look that suited Charlie, except for the expression of pain and worry that was etched on to her face.

"Jo we need to get you out the wet clothes and I need to check your injuries"

"Are you sure you didn't plan this Charlie"

"No Jo," Charlie slipped her hands to the bottom of Joeys wet t-shirt, feeding the good arm out first she then pulled it out around the bad one, she couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw the bruise that was covering Joeys arm it was practically black but also at the stunning site of Joey half naked infront of her, her body looked amazing bruised but still amazing. Charlie held her hand out not knowing what to do, she suppressed her need to kiss Joey to try and take the pain away. She was still.

"Charlie can you help me get my bra off and dry me please" Joey was dreading this she knew it would hurt but the thought of Charlie touching her naked body was almost too much to think about.

Charlie lent around the back of Joey and slipped the straps down, she held her breath as her fingers brushed smoothly over joey Shoulders as the straps came down Joey's breasts were exposed, Charlie wanted nothing more than to kiss Joey. But could she do it? What if Joey didn't want her, was she taking advantage.

Joey wanted to kiss Charlie but she wouldn't be a cheat she refused to do it. She would just have to suppress her feelings and try to bloke out the pain all at once. But the feel of Charlie so close her hands running down her skin it was too much she was losing the battle, she tilted her head forward.

Charlie let her head tilt to the side, leaning in closer she could feel Joeys warm breathe upon her lips. She whispered "I broke up with Kim after the wedding" she didn't know why she said that, but she thought it might have something to do with Joeys hesitation.

_I may not be beside you every day  
I may run out of tender words to say  
Can't promise you the world  
When all I have is love  
Only love  
_

Joey didn't reply she just let her eyes find Charlie's, tilting her head further forward so their lips were touching.

_  
I may not be the one your thinking of  
I may not fit your perfect dreams of love  
One thing I know for sure  
And you can rest assure  
My love is always yours_

"Its you, it always has been you but I never knew how to say it. I love you" Charlie brushed her lips against Joeys but didnot deepen the kiss. That had to be Joeys choice.__

Oh baby  
Won't you look into my eyes and see  
Beyond the things I'm not, there's love inside of me  
Just love me for all things I am, love me  
The lighter side, the darkest side  
Try to love me for everything I am

Joey whispered in the smallest of voices "I love you" and let her lips find Charlie's, it was everything she had wanted and everything she had waited for. Their lips pushed against each other's, tongs colliding.__

You, you been inside  
You've seen the darkest side of me  
I've shown you everything I am, everything

Charlie's hand made it's way onto Joeys breast, she kissed the woman's neck her hand slipping behind Joey and guiding her down on to the blanket. Careful of the injuries she might have, Charlie kissed the spot just in front of Joeys ear that she remembered she loved. She was hearing the right noises from Joey. With her good hand Joey pulled at Charlie's dripping wet t-shirt and pulled it up with the help of two extra hands. Charlie straddled Joey as she lifted the t-shirt up over her head exposing her toned torso. She had a sharp intake of breath, Charlie panicked at hearing it "did I hurt you?"

"no I just, your wow." Charlie bent over and reconnected with Joeys lips, she never wanted to be separated from them.

"we still need to get you out these wet trousers" Charlie smiled as sshe started undoing Joeys trouser buttons, each button was followed by a kiss, until she started pulling down the jeans. She could see the pain this was causing Joey so attempted to do it slowly and carefully, following with kisses where ever possible. Joeys leg was a mess, it was grazes and abrasions covered the side and Charlie was pretty certain the shin was broke, she got the trousers down as far as the trainer, she attempted to do it carefully but the anguish from Joey was a clear enough sign that that had not happened.

Joey was laying on the blanket completely naked, Charlie had never thought she would be lucky enough to see this again and now that she was she couldn't help but worry. "Jo let me clean up your leg please." Charlie lent forward and kissed Joey,

"Later please now I just need to be with you" and she snaked her arm around Chalrie pulling her i n and kissing her, Charlie was lost she was intoxicated by Joey. All rational thought was gone as Joey started to undo the zip to her trousers. They never broke their lips apart as Charlie struggled out of the soaking jean and slipping out of her shoes, her cry of pain was silenced by a kiss from Joey. Their hands travelled over each other's naked bodies, all that could be heard in the flickering flame light was the gasp and groans, as Charlie reached her climax shortly after Joey she couldn't help but stifle her cry by biting into Joeys neck. Coming down from her high she lent her head against Joeys, wrapping her arms around Joeys "You saved me"

Joey looked confused at Charlie "surely its the other way around"

"No Jo, if you hadn't have called me, or let me be the one to save you it would have killed me"

Joey kissed Charlie, she tried to move closer to the woman but the main was too much and she couldn't, it was to hard to even move her fingers, she knew something was wrong but there was nothing they could do until the storm passed and she couldn't worry Charlie.


End file.
